Lust
by Aspara
Summary: Homura gets Kougaiji to team up with him to get what they both want: Goku. Just to clarify, this has (is) sanzoXgoku in it. - Story is indefinitely on hold.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Kougaiji cringed from the touch of women all his life and he thought nothing could be as horrible and delightful but he found out that something was more horrible than a woman's touch: a man's.

Homura's chains bound his feet together, disabling his legs from moving and running away. The god's long arms were around his chest, pinning his own arms to his side. In other words, he was useless. Apparently, the heretic god had a fetish for bondage.

"What do you want?" Kougaiji gasped as he felt the god's long fingers playing with the rim of his leather pants. "Keep your hands to yourself bastard."

Amused, Homura lowered his fingers. "It's what we both want."

Kougaiji was horrified. "No. I don't think I want to have um . . . sexual relations with you. You are sick," he said and then with an after thought, he added "and gay."

Homura laughed his sick laugh, causing both his gold eye and blue eye to dance in delight. "Oh, believe me demon prince, I do not want to have relations with you either. No, we both want something else, don't we?" He pointed to his golden eye. "Does this give you a clue?"

The so-called demon prince looked at the eye and stared. This god did know, didn't he? The eye . . . it reminded him so much of some other being with the same color of eyes—a being with the most wonderful body he had seen. "Son Goku . . ." he breathed.

Homura smirked. Finally, he was getting somewhere. "Yes. Son Goku. Such a beautiful boy, isn't he? More beautiful still is his power. We both want him."

Kougaiji glared at his captor for the nth time and swore to himself that he would never walk through _his_ palace's woods with such carelessness. They were in the woods, just so you know. "What do you want me to do? And let me go, dammit! You know I won't run away when something interests me."

The god considered the request, sighed, and let go of the angry demon. He knew that Kougaiji wouldn't run away, not when it concerns Son Goku anyway. Homura had observed the prince for days on end until he got enough proof for his suspicion that Kougaiji was attracted to the boy—heck, the discreet touches Kougaiji gave the boy during their frequent fights helped a lot. Actually, he felt a trifle jealous when he thought of it but he knew he had his own share of discreet touches. And anyway they were against the same adversary—

"The monk," Kougaiji said suddenly, drawing mister-big-shot-war-god-who-just-pops-out-of-nowhere-and-freaks-you-out out of his reverie. "He's not going to let Goku go. Although he tries to hide it, it's obvious to anyone but Goku how much he cares for the boy . . . and lusts after him."

Homura's eyes darkened at the mention of the monk more popularly called Sanzo. Even in heaven, he hated the man who had authority over Son Goku. But he had a perfect plan to deceive the shrewd monk. "He's not going to be a problem."

"This is stupid. Yes, I want him and you want him too. Do you realize how strong he is without that golden band of his?" Kougaiji didn't hear Homura's whispered "you have no idea". "It'll be suicide and besides, do you think that Goku would agree to this? He literally loves Sanzo."

"He doesn't have to agree."

"Rape?" Kougaiji choked out.

"Aa."

"You are sick. Truly sick. What do I have to do with your demented plans? You're strong enough to get him all by yourself. Also, for some reason, I have a feeling that you don't like sharing. So, why am I to be bothered with all this?" Kougaiji asked, narrowing his eyes at the god just in case.

Homura chuckled. "You are such a suspicious brat. I'm feeling rather generous and furthermore, I don't think my two subordinates would want to have anything to do with it. I really can't deal with three demons, whose powers are growing everyday, and a bad tempered monk."

Kougaiji sighed, giving into the temptation. "What do I have to do?"

  
  


A vein started throbbing on Sanzo's head as Goku moaned for the nth time about how hungry he was. He hit the boy with the paper fan a couple of times but, for some reason, the fan had lost its impact. Hopefully, the gun hadn't yet.

*Bang*

That shut him up.

"Maa maa," Hakkai said with that smile on his face. "We're nearing the town now Goku. You'll get food there."

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed. "We can all eat Yakee Saru there."

Goku glared at the man seated beside him. "Eat youself, Ero Kappa!"

"Maa maa."

*Bang*

  
  
  
  


A/N: There we go. What do you think of it so far? I know. It's the epitome of all clichéd stories but then, can we create anything original anymore?

This will be put in R later on when the actual _action_ starts. But for now, be satisfied with this short chapter and my bad writing.

To my friend Sakura, who probably won't read this and won't know it's me besides: I know that this is like the fic we're creating together. I just like the plot and it isn't all like it, right? Don't worry I only got the first part. The rest will be created by my own demented brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  


Sanzo stared sullenly at the boy sleeping in the back of the jeep. Hakkai and Gojyo were in heaven knows where and they were, like many times before, lost in the middle of the forest. Sanzo didn't like it.

He glared at the Goku, wishing that he never freed the boy from that miserable dungeon. Was it his fault that the sight of Goku aroused him, brought him feelings he knew he shouldn't be feeling for anyone much less a demon boy?

It was official: Sanzo hated his life.

  


"What's he doing?"

"Staring."

Gojyo groaned. "Why doesn't he make a move already? We all know that he's in love with Goku except Goku. Maybe I should go there and knock some sense into the heads of both idiots."

Hakkai smiled. He completely agreed with Gojyo that Sanzo should do something but he deemed it very unwise to go and beat Sanzo and Goku up. For one thing, the said two were stronger than both of them were, and Sanzo, when irritated, would not hesitate to shoot them.

"Well?" asked the impatient Gojyo.

"He's still staring."

Gojyo growled.

  


"Konzen."

The monk glared, irritated, at the man who called him by the name he did not own. How many times did he have to tell the kami that his name was Sanzo and not Konzen?

"Konzen," Homura said again, his smirk growing wider. "Why do you just look at Son Goku? Why don't you do anything?"

Sanzo felt a vein throbbing. "What do you want?" He decided not to grace Homura's question with an answer.

"Nothing much." Homura's eyes drifted to where the boy was sleeping obliviously. "He's so beautiful, isn't he? What a shame that you'll lose him soon, Konzen."

"What does that mean?"

"Sayonara Konzen. The next time we meet, Son Goku won't be yours any longer," Homura said and as he was wont to do, disappeared.

  


Hakkai and Gojyo, who obviously heard and saw the exchange between the war god and Sanzo, felt uneasy. What Homura had said left a bad taste in their mouth. It was as if Homura placed an evil omen on them.

"What do you think Hakkai?" the redhead whispered.

"I don't know," Hakkai admitted.

"You two can come out now," Sanzo's deep voice informed them dryly. "Stop spying on me or I'll shoot the both of you."

Hakkai and Gojyo came out of their hiding, smiling sheepishly.

"Sumimasen Sanzo," Hakkai told the irate monk. "Gojyo and I just heard Homura come and we decided to take a look."

Gojyo tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"Hn." Sanzo looked at Goku and then at them. "What did you hear?"

"We heard everything," said Gojyo. "We heard the part about getting Goku away from you," he just had to smirk. "I knew he was smart enough to notice a little thing like that."

"Notice what?"

The two refused to answer him, feigning tiredness and then feigning sleep. Sanzo felt that he just had to kill somebody.

Sanzo sat on his usual spot on the jeep and was about to sleep when Hakkai whispered to him "I'm worried Sanzo. I think you should take Homura seriously. You might just lose Goku."

The monk opened an eye to look at Hakkai but the man was already asleep, or so it seemed. Gojyo snickered in the back.

"Night Sanzo-sama."

"Baka."

Two someones snickered.

  


"I don't understand why you're doing this, Homura," Shien informed his liege. "You could've just gotten the Sutra from Sanzo at that moment."

Zeon nodded his head in agreement. "Aa. What more is that you could've gotten Son Goku while he was asleep. We could be creating our paradise right now if you did. Would you mind explaining it to us?"

"It's not about his power . . . not yet. I need to have him first."

Shien shook his head mournfully. He could only see the impracticality of Homura's actions. And furthermore, although he would have to agree that Goku was unusually attractive, why was Homura so obsessed? He just didn't see it. Maybe it was because that he never did have feelings for anyone except for the former Saiten Tensai, Nataku, which was, even then, only a brotherly kind of affection.

Zeon, on the other hand, thought slightly differently. Although he thought that Homura's interest was somewhat amusing, he couldn't help feeling a bit squeamish over the raping bit. He lost his wife because some demon wanted to rape her after all. "Hn. And after you're done having your fun, we'll go on with the plan? Do you really think that you could hold on to the boy for so long without Konzen interrupting?"

"Everyone keeps on worrying about Konzen."

Zeon raised an eyebrow. "Someone else knows about this?"

"Aa. Don't be surprised if you see the demon prince around here."

"Kougaiji? You asked Kougaiji to join you?" said Shien skeptically. "Is that wise?"

"I don't think he cares for what is wise," Zeon laughed.

  


"Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku told his keeper.

"Shut up."

"But Sanzo!" he whined. "I haven't eaten for two days!"

"Bakasaru!" Sanzo screamed, hitting Goku with the paper fan.

"Oi, Sanzo-sama, don't you think you're being a little harsh on the saru?" Gojyo told the monk meaningfully, reminding the monk of what had happened during Homura's nocturnal visit that night.

"Shut up."

"Goku's right," Hakkai said, trying to prevent the would-be fight between his lover and Sanzo. "We haven't eaten for two days and I'm rather hungry myself."

"Hmph."

"Hakkai's right! I'm hungry!"

  


"Gojyo," Goku approached the man shyly.

Said man raised an eyebrow. When was the last time that the saru act shyly towards him? It was during the time when Goku went ballistic on them and attacked him, wasn't it?

They were at an inn in some town whose name they had forgotten and probably would not bother to remember. They had eaten as soon as they got there and Goku seemed satisfied, at least they thought so. But, in fact, Goku had been having some internal problems about something his mind couldn't comprehend.

"What do you want, saru?" Gojyo asked, adding the nickname to lighten Goku's mood. It worked—somewhat.

"Shut up Ero Kappa," Goku said automatically in response. His voice was a monotone, something that worried Gojyo entirely.

Gojyo decided not to say anything, figuring that Goku would tell him exactly what was bothering him when he wanted to. He knew what it would be though. It was the only thing that would bother Goku as much: Sanzo.

"Didn't Sanzo seem a little bit angrier today?"

Gojyo smirked. He was right. He, of course, knew why the monk was "a little bit angrier" but he wouldn't tell saru the truth. Of course not! He was a good friend and good friends allow their more stupid friends to figure out simple math equations for themselves. But Goku wanted an answer so he'd give him one.

"It's your face, saru. You're growing fat," Gojyo lied, hoping to rile the boy up.

Instead of being riled up, Goku remained sullen, a look that—although not exactly bad on him—didn't suit his supposedly cheerful personality.

"Ne, Gojyo, why does Sanzo seem to trust Hakkai so much?"

Oh, now this time, Gojyo had no idea what the real answer was. Why in the world was the boy asking _that_?

"Who else would he trust? Me?" he said. And then it clicked, Goku was jealous whether the boy admitted it or not. "Hakkai's the only one sensible enough Sanzo can talk to. We're more of Sanzo's comedy. Don't worry about it. Sanzo won't get together with Hakkai. Hakkai's mine."

Goku blushed. "Aa. I understand." He gave a smirk. "What I don't understand is how Hakkai agreed to be your lover."

"Oi Saru!" Gojyo shouted. A pillow soon hit Goku's face.

  


A/N: A very silly chapter. Not well written too. A sad chapter. Gods, I hate myself sometimes.

Yeah, this chapter was kind of rushed. Exams and all, you can understand.

No Kou and No mush. Damn.

I still haven't decided how to do my little non-con, by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyuki 3

The child was always with him ever since. It was like an odd sort of magnetism or gravitation or just some freaky kind of force that he couldn't decipher. And he was always with the child. It's a cycle, you see.

The young heretic and the goddamned bastard of a god were tied together with an invisible chain that seemed as if it could never be broken. It did break—once—but it was brought together again, stronger than ever.

And _that_ royally pissed Homura off.

  


Oh, it seemed like a normal day for the sanzo-ikkou. They were, after all, still headed to the west, riding a jeep that crooned "kyuu" again and again, and going about their own business, waiting cheerfully for any demon that decided to try and kill the illusive sanzo-ikkou. So, yes, it was pretty normal—to the untrained eye at least.

But Sanzo's eyes were nothing if not trained. He knew something was different that day. He could feel it. Heck, he could see it. Sure, it was natural that he, Hakkai, and Gojyo were on guard ever since the Homura incident but why was the saru all paranoid as well?

"Goku," he said to the surprise of his three companions. "What's the matter with you?"

Goku gaped. Hakkai smiled. Gojyo smirked. And Sanzo very nearly growled. Was it that weird to worry about the little people badgering him on his annoying mission?

"Nothing," Goku answered when he was done blushing, gaping, and glaring at Gojyo, who kept right on snickering.

Sanzo was skeptical but he didn't ask. Why would he ask? Goku's paranoia was none of his concern. But still, he couldn't help but wonder.

  
__

What is_ that smell?_ Goku crinkled his nose.

  


"You warned the monk?" Kougaiji asked in disbelief.

Homura nodded.

"Why?"

Homura sighed. Did the demon have to be so suspicious? "It wouldn't be as fun if Konzen isn't all nervous."

"What if we can't pull it off because of Sanzo's interference?"

Homura rolled his eyes. "We'll be able to trick him long enough to finish what we have to do. Also, he's so prideful that it'd take a while for him to finally use his brain. You'll see."

Kougaiji nodded. "We'll see."

  


Blood was everywhere. Oh sure, that wasn't such a strange sight to the sanzo-ikkou since they killed quite a few now and then (how about tons everyday?) but really, was it possible for something to bleed without a body?

"Do you think they're invisible?" Hakkai asked, looking for at least one source of blood. "What do you think Sanzo?"

The monk shrugged. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because the great Sanzo-sama knows and can do everything," Gojyo answered for his lover. He then looked at Goku and winked at Sanzo. "_Almost_ everything."

Sanzo swore that he would kill the redhead someday.

Goku couldn't understand how the three older men could joke about it when there was something definitely wrong with what they were seeing. Really wrong. It was like some sort of déjà vu or a memory perhaps.

  
__

"Ne, Konzen, wake up! Why aren't you waking up? Ten-chan? Ken-niichan, why don't you all want to wake up? Ne? Ne?" asked the child.

But his questions were heard only by deaf ears for the cord, called life, which bonded all of them together, had been severed by nothing but his own hands.

There were four bodies. Four bleeding bodies.

"Four bleeding bodies," Goku said in his dreamlike state. "Four bleeding bodies. Four. They were just three, why four? It was only supposed to be one, why four?"

Gojyo, who was the first one to notice Goku's detached state, started shaking the said boy to no avail. Goku simply refused to return to normal.

"Oi Hakkai! Sanzo! Goku's . . ." Gojyo trailed off, not knowing how to describe what was happening to the boy. He felt helpless, not knowing what to do. He can handle cuts and bruises just fine but when it came to the mental state of his comrade, Hakkai and Sanzo were the experts. "Hakkai! Sanzo!"

Goku, contrary to being petrified just moments before, started convulsing, writhing on the ground, crying like nothing neither of the three had seen before. "Konzen!" he screamed out and then promptly fainted.

Hakkai ran to the Goku's side, doing a full body check-up on the boy before proclaiming that the only thing wrong with Goku was that he had a slight fever. Everything's just fine, he told them with a faltering smile on his face.

It took all of Sanzo's control to keep him from gathering his charge's body into his arms. Sadly, his control couldn't keep the worry and the shock engulfing his paled face. Why in the world did Goku scream the name that Homura constantly called him? And what in the world was happening to Goku?

"Sanzo," Hakkai said as he carried the boy's light frame and deposited it on the back of the jeep. "Gojyo heard Goku say something."

Sanzo looked at the redhead, who was looking oddly at the invisible bleeding bodies. "Oi, kappa," the monk called out. Gojyo turned and looked at him. "What did Goku say?"

Gojyo looked at the invisible bleeding bodies and then back at Sanzo. "How many are they?"

"Are what?"

Gojyo gestured to the invisible bleeding bodies [a/n: gods, I'm tired of using the phrase "invisible bleeding bodies" but I can't think of any synonyms.]. "Them. How many are they?"

"Four," Hakkai informed them. "At least, I think it's four. The blood is all mixed up."

Gojyo nodded an affirmative. "Four. Goku was mumbling something about four bleeding bodies and why there are four when there are only three and there's only supposed to be one."

Sanzo clutched his precious gun. He was going to shoot, oh yes, he's going to shoot the miserable red-eyed being talking nonsense in front of him. "What are you talking about baka?"

"I'm just telling you what your beloved saru was saying," Gojyo retorted, feeling slightly nervous over Sanzo's gun. "Put that thing away. It scares me."

"Why should I?"

"Sanzo, Gojyo's merely informing us of what he heard Goku say. It's not his fault that we can't understand it. Also, we have to get Goku into an inn so that he could get well and to do that, you two will have to stop arguing. Or do you want Goku's condition to worsen? We'll investigate this later on." Hakkai smiled at them. He always has a smile although the smile that he was currently wearing was borderline exasperated.

Sanzo "ch'd" and settled himself on the spot that Gojyo usually occupied, next to Goku. "I'll take care of him. Sit in front kappa."

Gojyo smirked despite his worry of Goku. "Hai."

  


"Did the illusion have the desired effect?" Zeon asked his liege.

"Aa," Homura answered. "Soon, Son Goku will be mine."

  


"Konzen . . . Ten-chan . . . Ken-niichan . . ." Goku said, turning his body about for the nth time during the course of his sleep.

Sure, they were in an inn, the best one they could find, and sure there was a ton of food on the table just in case Goku wakes up and gets hungry but that's where the good things come to an end. Goku was still unconscious and feverish, murmuring incoherent things in his sleep. For some reason, Hakkai's healing powers didn't seem to work and there was nothing for all of them to do but wait . . . and smoke.

"Who are Konzen, Ten-chan, and Ken-niichan?" Gojyo asked wonderingly to no one in particular.

Sanzo shrugged and kept watch on Goku.

"Koibito," Hakkai called out to Gojyo. He simply didn't care if he called Gojyo his lover in front of Sanzo. He needed comfort. Sanzo didn't seem to care either. "Give me a cigar."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai doubtfully. "You don't smoke."

Hakkai sighed, holding out his hand to get the cigar Gojyo was hesitantly passing him. He lit it and smoked and felt slightly calmer. "I need relief," he explained to his worried lover. "And for some reason, smoking doesn't seem that unnatural to me."

"You used to smoke a lot as Gensui Tenpou," said the woman who had appeared suddenly in front of them. It was Kanzeon-Bosatsu in all her shining glory. "Hi!" she greeted them cheerfully.

Hakkai bowed in respect for the goddess while the other two ignored her. "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, what a pleasure to see you again."

Kanzeon laughed. "I doubt it."

"Can you fix him?" Sanzo asked the goddess bluntly. "If you can't, go away."

Kanzeon laughed again. "There's nothing anyone can do to heal Son Goku at the moment. His fever comes from his mind not from anything else. He's been having the dream of a most horrifying experience again and again."

"We noticed," Gojyo responed dryly, pointing to the boy on the bed. "He keeps on calling on these three guys . . ."

The goddess of mercy nodded. "Konzen, Ten-chan, and Ken-niichan. Who else would he call?"

Sanzo glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Kanzeon sighed, exasperated. How could these three idiots be so smart at everything else but be so dumb about this? "You're Konzen," she pointed at Sanzo, "Ten-chan," she pointed at Hakkai, "and Ken-niichan," she pointed at Gojyo. "Homura's been calling you those names ever since you met him."

"I don't acknowledge the name of Konzen," Sanzo informed her. "Go away Kuso Baba."

Kanzeon smiled. "Konzen used to call me that a lot."

"Smart man."

"Well of course he's a smart man," the goddess said haughtily. "He's my nephew after all."

Gojyo grinned at the monk, who was staring at the goddess in shock. "You're related to a goddess Sanzo-sama."

"Urusai!"

Kanzeon ignored the obvious insult meant by Gojyo and remained speaking to the only one who actually listened to her. "Hakkai, when Son Goku wakes up, he won't remember anything that he dreamed but he will remember those three names. I want you and those two," she pointed to Sanzo and Gojyo, who were still arguing, "to act as if you don't know who they are. It'll be better if he doesn't know of the truth yet."

Hakkai nodded. "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, if you don't mind, can you tell us how our past lives are connected to Goku?"

At Hakkai's question, Sanzo stopped trying to shoot Gojyo and looked intently at the goddess. "Is it truly just a coincidence that I'm stuck with these idiots or is there a story to it?"

"A story?" Kanzeon smiled at her nephew. "Funny you should mention that. It's a very interesting story that would take a long time to tell. You'll regain memories of it soon, so I won't say much for now. I'll tell you about your past selves instead. Cho Hakkai, you were a Marshall, and Sha Gojyo was under you as a general. You two were called husband and wife in heaven."

"We were meant to be together Hakkai," Gojyo smirked at his lover.

The goddess rolled her eyes. "And Genjo Sanzo, you were Son Goku's keeper."

Sanzo glared at her. "Keeper?"

Kanzeon smirked. "Aa. I made you his keeper although I never thought that you would be _that_ intimate."

Sanzo glared _and_ almost blushed. "Intimate?"

"Ja!" the goddess said, leaving Sanzo as irate as he was when she came.

  


Silence reigned between the three of them for five seconds until Gojyo felt that he couldn't keep shut anymore. "You and Goku were intimate!" he cried out, laughing. He looked at the boy sleeping on the bed and smirked. "Intimate! I wonder how intimate you were."

Hakkai couldn't help but smile.

"Urusai," said Sanzo, trying to keep himself from shooting the kappa lest he might injure Goku in the process since Gojyo was sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

"He's in denial," Gojyo whispered to his lover. Hakkai nodded.

  


Goku rubbed his eyes, opening them from the long sleep he had taken. Why was it so dark? Wasn't it morning? "Sanzo?" he asked the darkness, hoping for an answer so that he could be reassured that he was still alive. "Sanzo?"

In the same darkness, he could hear movement and hushed whispers. "Keep sleeping. He's dreaming again." "But he called for Sanzo, not Konzen." "You're right. Oi saru? Are you awake?"

Goku smiled in relief. It was Hakkai and Gojyo. They were almost as reassuring as Sanzo. "Hai. Why is it so dark?"

Gojyo groaned. "You chose midnight to wake up. Hakkai, where are those candles?"

Hakkai lit one and looked at the boy. "Goku, daijobu?"

"I'm fine. Where's Sanzo?"

Gojyo snorted. "Of course he's the one you ask about first. Typical. If you must know, the monk is off being stupid and walking about the unknown village alone. Not that he has anything to be afraid of, he's the most dangerous one out there."

Hakkai elbowed his lover. "He'll be back soon. He just needed some fresh air. How are you feeling? Can you remember anything?"

Goku looked at his friend oddly. "I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

Hakkai smiled. "It's nothing. You fainted back there with the invisible bleeding bodies [a/n: goddamned invisble bleeding bodies], you know."

"Oh." Suddenly, the memory started rushing back in. "Ne, Hakkai, do you know who Konzen? Isn't that what Homura calls Sanzo?"

The man looked uneasy. "Aa. I don't know who is though."

"Why don't you ask Sanzo?" Gojyo suggested.

"Hai." With that, Goku went off to look for Sanzo.

  
__

Really, what is with everybody badgering my relationship with Goku. First, the two idiots, next, Homura, then, the kuso baba, and now, him. What is with everyone? Sanzo glared at the demon blocking his way.

"What is Goku to you?" Kougaiji asked for the nth time.

"A nuisance."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, you wouldn't mind it if you lost him."

"Why would I lose him?"

Before Kougaiji could answer, however, Goku's voice calling out Sanzo's name was heard. Upon hearing it, Kougaiji disappeared, leaving Sanzo to handle the object of their discussion.

"Ne Sanzo," Goku finally came into view and went to his master. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's none of your business," was Sanzo's harsh answer.

Goku looked hurt for a while but decided that he should've known Sanzo wouldn't give him a good answer and that he was stupid for asking. "Sanzo," he said, remembering what he came for, "do you know who Konzen is?"

Sanzo froze. _Damned goddess of mercy, damned kappa, it was their fault,_ he thought. "No. Go back to the inn and sleep. You're still sick."

"I'm not!" the boy argued indignantly before fainting into Sanzo's waiting arms.

"Baka," Sanzo whispered to his charge and carried him back to the inn.

A/N: To all those nice people who reviewed this fic: thanks. I reread the previous chapter and you're right. I think I mixed the titles of Nataku, Goku, and Homura. Sorry 'bout that.

I know. I write horribly. No need to point that out, thank you. Or at least, this chapter's horrible. So, make me feel better by reviewing.

Also, Kaldea: Anna K said that she _will_ kill you.

Finally, to the HomuraXGoku practitioners out there: I'm sorry. I am a die-hard SanzoXGoku fan. This will end up as a SanzoXGoku fic unless I decide to kill either one of them off. But, not to worry. There's the raping bit and the other fun parts to look out for. The same goes for those who want Goku with Kougaiji.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 

They were on the road again. Two days in the previous village and they were back, riding the jeep to the friggin' west. Sadly during those two days, Son Goku did not get any better.

"Are you sure it's safe to travel with him still sick?" Gojyo asked, doubtfully eyeing the boy next to him. "Youkai might attack."

"We have to go to the west," Sanzo replied.

The redhead glared at him. "We can go to the west _when_ he's well. The saru's never been sick before. I'm sure he'll be fine after a few more days." 

"A few more days might mean the revival of Gyumao," the monk said stubbornly. "We can't risk his revival just because of a common cold."

"It's not a common cold," Gojyo argued. "He's been dreaming about some three men and I don't think that a common cold is the reason. Besides, whenever it rains, you get to be all dramatic and we stop until you decide to be logical again or until the rain stops. Your pet is SICK. And here I am, thinking that you might care even slightly for your pet."

Sanzo shot his gun in the air. "Urusai. I don't care for anyone."

Goku retained his fetal position, pretending to be asleep. The others would think that his shoulders were shaking because of some dream again. It was a good thing too that he covered his head for he wouldn't be able to explain the stream of tears pouring from his eyes. Oddly, his weak state also weakened his hold on his emotions.

  


"Youkai!" announced Hakkai, quickly halting the jeep in front of the multitude of demons. The demons looked stronger than usual and he was worried, with Goku sick and all.

Gojyo groaned, making his weapon appear out of nowhere. There were tons of them. Tons! Furthermore, Kougaiji's group was there as well, watching them from a cliff. Did they have bad luck or what?

He noticed that Goku was no longer asleep but was clutching his nyoibo, ready for battle. What was the saru thinking? Goku wasn't strong enough to fight.

"Sit down Goku," Sanzo told the boy to Gojyo's relief.

Goku shook his head. "You won't be able to finish them off by yourselves," he said. "I'll help."

Gojyo grinned at Goku. "Give us a little credit. We'll be able to kill them!"

Goku still refused to sit down and when it was Hakkai's turn to try and convince him, the youkai attacked, forcing them to forego trying to make Goku back down.

  


"Kou," Doku said, looking at he the battle between the Sanzo-ikkou and their demons. "Something's wrong with Son Goku."

The demon prince squinted his eyes to look at the boy and saw that Doku was right. Something _was_ wrong with Goku. The boy was remarkably slower and his movements seemed to be slightly sloppy. Also, Goku was panting although the fighting had just started. _Homura did that,_ Kougaiji thought ruefully. _Of course we wouldn't be able to take advantage of Goku if he was in his full strength._

"They're done killing off the demons," Yaone informed them a few minutes later. "Is it our turn yet Kougaiji-sama?"

Kou nodded.

  


"Goku daijoubu?" Hakkai asked the youngest member of their party. The boy looked pale and faint. "You shouldn't have tried to help us."

"I'm fine," Goku said, trying to stand up on his own without the help of his companions. He wasn't weak. He would never be weak.

"Bakasaru," Sanzo murmured, helping the boy up contrary to Goku's wishes. "Sit back in the car and sleep. You aren't any help to us like that."

Goku had had enough. His pent-up emotions, which were strengthened by his illness, got the better of him. He pushed Sanzo away and glared at the monk. "Why should you care? You don't care for anyone, much less me."

Sanzo stared. "What are you talking about?"

Gojyo, as Sanzo did, stared. Was the saru listening to their conversation? "Oi Goku, what's the matter with you?" he asked but Goku's attention was fixated on the monk. Everything around them was non-existent at that time to Goku.

"Goku, stop it," Hakkai tried but it was no use, Goku's character at that moment was simply too uncontrollable, just as it was when his diadem was removed.

Sanzo looked at his "pet" and sighed. Why was it that everything he owned needed taking care of? Particularly the ones he particularly cared for. Take Komyo Sanzo and Goku for example. "Saru, who told you that I didn't care for you?"

Goku glared at him. "You."

The monk couldn't hide the surprise on his face. When had he said that?

"Ah. Sanzo-sama _did _say that. I asked him about it earlier today, do you remember Hakkai?" Gojyo said from the side, in a voice loud and obvious enough for Sanzo to hear.

"Aa. Sanzo was a bit dishonest there wasn't he Gojyo?" Hakkai replied in the same volume.

A vein started throbbing on Sanzo's forehead. He realized that, yes, he had said something that he regretted but it wasn't enough for the two to simply tell him so. Oh no, they had to rub it in his face and it didn't help that Goku's golden eyes were on him, shiny with unshed tears.

"Oi Goku," the monk said as he took several long strides to reach the boy. He rested a hand on Goku's head. "I only say that to people I feel particularly irritated at," he looked pointedly at Gojyo, who grinned at him sheepishly. "I didn't say it to you."

Goku, by that time, was already slightly calmer and was also much weaker. He just nodded, not knowing what to say, but he knew what he heard and he knew that Sanzo was lying to get him to shut up. But despite all that he knew, he obeyed his master. It wasn't unusual for him to do so, having done the same thing over and over again just so Sanzo would not hate him. Sanzo wanted strong people to be with him and Goku would prove that he was strong.

"Good," Sanzo said, removing his hand from Goku's head and turning around to face his only sane companion, Hakkai. "Let's go before Kougaiji comes. They weren't there on the cliff for nothing."

"Too late," said Kougaiji, appearing in front of them together with Doku, Yaone, and Lillin. "You missed your chance to escape, now it's our turn."

  


Kougaiji glanced at Son Goku, who was leaning heavily on his nyoibo as if it were a walking stick. What did Homura do to cause such a change in Goku?

"Go away. I'm not in the mood for you," Sanzo's voice brought back Kougaiji's attention to the monk. "Come back later."

"It seems as if we have an advantage," Doku said, gesturing to Goku. "Why would we run away from that?"

Gojyo sneered. "Since when have you waited for luck Dokugakuji?"

"We don't wait. We seize it," the older man shot back.

Kougaiji didn't bother to stop the conversation of the siblings. He knew that Doku loved every opportunity he got to talk to his younger brother. Instead, he focused on Sanzo and Goku. Yaone would keep Hakkai in check.

"Ne ne Baldie Sanzo! Let's play!" the young girl jumped at Sanzo as Sanzo evaded her. She kicked but he evaded it again. She punched. Sanzo evaded. This happened again and again until Sanzo produced a meat bun out of nowhere and gave it to Lillin. "Oishii!" Lillin cried, settling herself on Sanzo's shoulders and taking a bite from the bun.

Sanzo sighed and sat down on the ground, irritated at the pest eating on top of him. Ignoring Lillin, he took the chance to look at how Goku was doing but he realized that his charge was gone and so was Kougaiji. "Shit."

  


"Goku, shall we have our fight somewhere else?" Kougaiji asked his adversary, aware that Goku was growing slightly stronger and was already able to stand up steadily.

Goku looked around and saw that his friends were already busy. He took a look at Sanzo, who was also occupied with getting away from Lillin, and felt an ache in his heart. He would definitely prefer the fight to be somewhere else. "Hai."

With that, Kougaiji ran to the forest, leaving Goku to chase him.

  


Kougaiji looked back and was surprised at how quick Goku still was despite the obvious weakening of the boy's spirit. Goku was _that_ strong. It wasn't a wonder that Homura kept on trying to get the boy to join them.

The demon prince eyed a clearing, his eyes catching the glitter of blue and gold from some part of the place. He glared at it and then stood at the center, waiting for _his _Goku to appear.

  


Inside Goku's brain, he could hear Sanzo yelling "bakasaru" and hitting him with a fan. And why wouldn't he? Even he realized how dumb it was, chasing Kougaiji and all in his weakened state. But then, there was the fact that his rivalry with Kougaiji had been going on for a long time and that he actually enjoyed those fights. Also, most importantly, a fight would take his whole attention, allowing him to forget Sanzo. He couldn't understand what the matter with him was when Sanzo had said and done much worse to him.

He finally caught up with Kougaji. The demon prince was smirking at him in the middle of some clearing. He was obviously waiting for him. But he isn't attacking. Why?

And that was when something grabbed him from behind. "You're mine Son Goku."

  


A/N: I'm prolonging this as much as I possibly could. I mean, we wouldn't want this to finish right away, would we? Also, this will give me a chance to warn you that, yes, my fun part will be in the next chapter, so you'll find this fic among the R rated ones. So, yippee to the HomuraXGoku and KougaijiXGoku fans out there who are relying on this sad fic for amusement. It will be **your** time to SHINE! And beam and go gaga over the hentai. Oh joy!

Ooh . . . there will be Sanzo angst and Sanzo getting beaten up. I mean, really, doesn't it piss you off the way Sanzo keeps on angsting over Komyo Sanzo, leaving poor Goku to deal with a monk with a bad case of PMS? Sanzo is way over dramatic over some dead guy. **That** is the reason that I like Konzen so much more. Also, don't you like Tenpou and Kenren more than their reincarnates? Tenpou is bad-assed, unlike Hakkai who either keeps on smiling and angsting over his dead cousin-girlfriend (incest). And Kenren! The cool dude who freaks his fellow soldiers out and who's extremely nice to Goku like a big brother should. Gojyo is too sulky over his being taboo and his late stepmom. What is it with these guys and dead people?

Unlike Goku . . .

Of course, this is all my opinion. If yours contradicts mine, don't get mad. I'm entitled to mine and you to yours so if you like the dead-loving reincarnates, goody for you.


	5. Chapter 5 the fun bit

****

Chapter 5

The rain poured.

Gojyo stared at the monk in disbelief. "What do you mean you lost him?" he asked, his voice strained from trying to keep calm.

"I meant what I said," Sanzo replied coolly. He couldn't understand why his companions were all worried. Goku was the strongest of all of them. The boy didn't need them at all anymore. "He ran off to fight with Kougaiji by himself while I was busy taking care of the little brat. Leave him."

__

That was too much. Gojyo felt that he just had to box the monk. And he did. He hit Sanzo's pretty face and felt satisfied. Sanzo fell on the floor. "You are stupid. You are in denial. AND. You need a good beating up. Unfortunately, Sanzo-sama is too strong to have a beating up and so it's hard to prove my point." He looked pleadingly at Hakkai. "Do something," he mouthed.

Sanzo, despite the fact that the right side of his face was bruised and that he lay unceremoniously on the ground _and_ that he was soaked by the rain and dirtied by the mud, refused to acknowledge the possibility that Gojyo could actually be right. Oh no, not him.

A smile graced Hakkai's lips. It wasn't every day that Gojyo had the upper hand to Sanzo (but then it wasn't every day that Sanzo acted stupid). "Sanzo," he said as he took the honor of helping the monk up. "You didn't want Goku to fight with the youkai but you're allowing him to go off on his own to fight with Kougaiji. Explain that to me."

"Yeah," Gojyo said, glaring at him. "Explain."

Sanzo was then _sure _that he despised rainy days.

"You are mine Son Goku."

Goku stuggled to get away from the man, who he knew to be Homura because of his voice, but his attempt was futile. His strength, which came and went as it pleased, was draining away from him, _and_ it didn't help that Homura would still be stronger than he was even if he weren't sick.

And why in the world was Kougaiji _still _smirking? Wait. Back up. Why were they together? Homura and Kougaiji?

"Well?" Oh impatience was a lovely thing, particularly if you were the one impatient. It gave you all the lovely excuses to punch lovely faces. Unfortunately, Gojyo found out that he was more patient than he originally thought he was. It might've been a wonderful thing to be patient at some point in his life, but, at that moment, his patience proved to be not quite a good thing. He couldn't wait to be impatient enough to risk a shot in the head by hitting Sanzo for a second time.

"He doesn't need our help." Sanzo said simply.

Yippee! Gojyo finally had his wish fulfilled as he found his reason to be as impatient as he wanted to be. He happily tried to hit Sanzo's face but Sanzo caught his arm before it went even relatively near the monk's face.

Sanzo growled. "Stop doing that. It might become a habit."

"A good habit, mind you," Gojyo retorted, twisting his arm out of Sanzo's grasp. "Just like your habit with the harisen. Goku and I lost a lot of brain cells because of that habit. Now, stop dawdling and explain so that we can go ride off to look for Goku on the friggin' jeep," at this, Hakuryu gave an indignant "kyuu." "Gomen Hakuryu."

"Sanzo," Hakkai said, "we do have to look for him and we can't do that without knowing what's on your mind."

"Just leave him," Sanzo said with finality, hopping unto the drenched and squishy leather seats of the jeep with Gojyo following suit, still glaring at him.

Hakkai felt a headache growing in his head. Since when did Sanzo start acting immature? He didn't even think that the monk was capable of immaturity since, even as Koryu, he had always had this air of all-knowingness about him. Now he knew. Sanzo could be very _very_ childish when he wanted to be, and it didn't help that Sanzo was also very stubborn. Stubbornness and childishness multiplied by the fact that the person was Sanzo could produce migraines, exactly like the one Hakkai was having.

"Sanzo," he sighed, settling himself on the driver's seat. He looked at Sanzo. "Hakuryu won't allow anyone to drive him but me and I refuse to drive if Goku isn't with us and we can't look for Goku if you're so opposed to it and you won't tell us why," Hakkai took a deep breath. "Spit it out!" he demanded and then smiled. "Please."

Sanzo and Gojyo both stared at their friend in surprise. Who knew that Hakkai's fuse was almost as short as Gojyo's? Or maybe it was just the fact that Goku might actually be in danger. Either way, it seemed to be effective in its purpose.

Sanzo went back into his sulk. "Hn. Look for him if it's so important to you," he said and then turned away, looking at the other side to probably have a pity party over his loss of Komyo Sanzo and his denial of his feelings for Goku. In his opinion, he had the perfect reason to bitch: it was raining. "Go."

Gojyo grinned. He knew that the corrupt monk would agree sooner or later. Sanzo just needed a couple of excuses to act like he had no other choice. Besides, deep in Sanzo's heart—whether the monk admitted it or not—he reallywanted to go after the boy. Not that Gojyo wanted to save Goku too, it was just a sense of honor that he persisted. It wasn't as if he cared for Goku, of course not.

"Let's go!" the red head announced. "We won't hear the end of it if Goku decides that he's hungry. We'll go interrogate Sanzo-sama later on."

Sanzo scowled darkly.

Homura looked at the boy he was holding. Who knew that a simple memory could weaken one of the strongest demons by _that_ much? It was almost a dream come true—for Homura and his libido.

He smiled. Goku was now limp in his arms. The boy had no fight left in him. He was vulnerable. Homura would soon have what he desired. Feeling as if he had already conquered the boy, he loosened his grip, only to find that Goku was waiting for that. Apparently the boy never did give up. The kami smirked. _You taught him well Konzen._

Goku, however, did not get very far with his attempt to escape. In fact, he didn't get anywhere at all. Homura had immediately re-tightened his hold on him and even he knew that it would be impossible to escape. "Kuso," he cursed.

Homura then decided that if he were to be satisfied, he would have to completely break the boy's spirit. As soon as Goku stilled, he whispered, "Pity that neither Konzen nor his reincarnate had the guts to take you, Son Goku. They'd never truly own you again. But then again, maybe they'd rather not own you. You did kill Konzen after all."

At this, Goku broke. What Homura had said made perfect sense. He killed Konzen. It was a fact. (_"Ne, Konzen, wake up! Why aren't you waking up? Ten-chan? Ken-niichan, why don't you all want to wake up? Ne? Ne?" Four bleeding bodies. There was only supposed to be one._) Suddenly, the little strength he had left disappeared.

"Finally," Kougaiji muttered under his breath as soon as he saw Homura nod. He had been waiting, watching jealously, for Homura to finally tire Goku out. He didn't even ponder on what Homura whispered to Goku. He wanted Goku too much to bother thinking of it. For some reason, watching Goku try to escape Homura had aroused him.

He took several long strides and stopped right in front of the boy and devoured the boy's vulnerable body with hungry eyes. Goku looked enticing like that, all weak, helpless, and just waiting to be ravished_._ He licked those delicious lips, ignoring the smug smirk on the kami's face, and promptly used his long, sharp nails to tear Goku's thin clothes into shreds, exposing the boy's lithe, tanned body.

"This is odd," Hakkai commented, looking up at the sky. As soon as they had entered the forest, the rain stopped although the sky still had the same dark gray color as it did outside. "It's like there's a roof of some sort."

Sanzo, on the other hand, couldn't care less if the rain stopped. In fact, he was glad that the rain did stop since he could feel that there was something wrong with the forest. If it were raining in the forest as well, he would've probably tried to shoot Hakkai and Gojyo already. "Forget the rain," he told Hakkai. "Let's go."

"Worried about the saru, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo teased.

"Urusai." There was no gunshot, no whack on the head, not even a death glare. Sanzo truly looked worried.

This worried Gojyo as well.

Kougaiji crushed Goku's mouth with his, kissing the boy violently, as his hands fondled the boy's chest, caressing it with slender fingers. It irritated him that Goku wasn't fighting back, as if the boy's mind was somewhere else. Agitated, he curled his fingers around Goku's cock and squeezed hard, forcing the boy to come back and to watch as Kougaiji—and the kami—defiled his body. It worked.

Goku regained his conscious mind with a squeak as he felt the unwanted force on the most sensitive part of his anatomy. He stared at Kougaiji in shock and bit the tongue of the demon prince. He was relieved when Kougaiji immediately withdraw and glared at him.

And then the prince smirked. It was only then that Goku realized that he had no clothes on and that Homura was still behind him, holding his arms, and nuzzling his neck.

Goku growled and tried to dislodge the man. "Get the fuck of me!" he screamed. "Get off ! Get off! Get off! Argh!" Frustrated at his lack of success, he changed the focus of his anger and snapped his mouth at Kougaiji, who was watching him in amusement.

The demon prince grabbed his chin and slapped him. "Shut up," the prince ordered, smirk still on his face. "Or do you want me to gag you?"

Goku snapped at him again in defiance.

Behind him, Homura chuckled, shaking his head. "And here I thought that I broke you already."

"You can't break me."

Homura's smiled. "Can't I?"

As soon as he said that, he kicked the back of Goku's knees, making the boy fall on the floor on all fours. He gripped the boy's hips to keep him from escaping. Kougaiji positioned himself in front of Goku's face.

"Stop it," Goku pleaded, voice suddenly soft and scared. He knew full well that he was defeated. "Please."

His pleas went unheard. The two men were too aroused to have mercy or to even feel pity for the younger boy. Goku's pleas, in fact, increased their libido.

__

Stop it. Please.

Sanzo felt a shiver run up his spine as the three words flashed in his brain. He was sure it was from Goku, nobody else, and a sudden hot white fear overcame him. He turned pale. He could only guess what the boy was asking for and the worst case scenario suddenly occurred to him.

"Hakkai, go faster," he ordered the man. "Quickly."

There was an odd desperation in Sanzo's voice that made Hakkai decide not to question the monk. Rarely had they seen Sanzo's face contorted into worry. Angst, yes, but never worry.

"Oi Sanzo-sama, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked. Apparently, he was worried as well. Unfortunately, Sanzo refused to divulge anything. This irritated the red headed demon. "OI!" he screamed into the monk's ear. "What's happening to Goku?"

"URUSAI! Get away from me! Nothing's happening to Goku." _Nothing better be happening to Goku._

Kougaiji ran his weeping cock on Goku's face before grabbing the boy's head and shoving it at his penis. "Suck it," he ordered, voice husky from arousal. When Goku refused to open his mouth, Homura slapped the boy's ass, causing the boy to yelp. Kougaiji then shoved his cock into the boy's open mouth. Grinning, he warned, "Bite it and Sanzo dies." His grin grew wider. "Suck," he ordered again.

Goku still refused vehemently, glaring at the man's face above him. Homura then gave his ass a series of slanps, stinging ones, yet he still refused. Homura then brought down a knife and started cutting the smooth skin of Goku's back, drawing streams of blood. Goku's eyes started to water as his mouth began to move without his consent.

Kougaiji smirked triumphantly as he thrust his hips into Goku's warm wet tight mouth. He grabbed the boy's head and pushed it forward, forcing Goku to take the entire thing.

Goku felt tears running down his face as Kougaiji's penis threatened to choke him. He felt violated and dirty. He felt helpless and weak. He felt as if he was back in that dark cave. He felt worthless.

Then there was the agony of being split in two as Homura shoved into him.

Goku screamed.

This time, it wasn't just Sanzo who heard it—the scream that is. And when the scream came, the rain did as well, destroying whatever optimism they had. They knew that the scream was from Goku. They knew, not from the sound, but from the shiver that ran through their bodies.

They hurried through the forest, trying to discern where the scream was, but the forest seemed to be against them. They met dead end after dead end before they reached a clearing—a very silent clearing. Silent except for the sound of the pouring rain.

Strewn all about the clearing were tattered pieces of cloth and splatters of blood. And in the middle of all this, lay the small form of Goku, curled up in a fetal position, unconscious.

This time, it wasn't Goku's voice in Sanzo's mind anymore but Homura's. _I won Konzen, _said the kami.

A/N: Revised and hopefully improved. I'm changing everything that comes after this. By the way, I still can't write good lemon scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: A few grammar revisions here.

Chapter ?

You just ought to commend the Sanzo-ikkou for their unnatural ability to jump back up again even if the world's harsh gravity kept pulling them down. Take the ringleader, Sanzo, for instance. He lost his master, killed a ton, and yet still has the ability to one handedly remove brain cells from annoying gits whose names just happened to start with the letter "G." Only a true jumper would be able to perform such a feat. Another example would be Hakkai, the smiling dude. He, too, lost his girlfriend—who was raped and performed suicide, by the way—and his childhood wasn't exactly a bright, cheerful, Bozo the Clown one, but he stood up and jumped at the man who saved him from himself: Gojyo. Now, it would be quite unfair to exclude Gojyo from our fantastic jump-back-uppers. Gojyo was a taboo child—half-man and half-demon . . . you really should be impressed by all those hormones—and with his step-mother hating him and beating him up and eventually getting killed by his half-brother, you'd be blind not to see the excellent way he jumped back.

Being around quite exceptional jumpers, it'd have an eventual effect on you one way or another. Goku felt that it affected him quite a lot. He tried to get everything in sync with his life again, didn't he?

Sadly, his jumping back resulted to slightly more problems than he had before.

Of course, he wouldn't share it with any of them.

~0~

  
  
__

"Sanzo, I'm fine. Really. See? Let's just forget the whole thing. Let's just pretend that nothing happened. Please. Don't go running after them anymore. Come on! Let's just get food. I'm hungry!"

__

You wouldn't want them hurt would you?

No.

Then bend to my every whim.

~0~

Gojyo glanced at Goku for the nth time that day as the two of them strolled about the town, looking for either food or cigars or both. Just when he thought that the boy was recovering from his encounter with Homura and Kougaiji (they presumed Kougaiji was in it too), Goku started acting weird on them again.

How?

Well, for one thing, Goku would just stare at nothing, look frightened for a moment, look at them in scrutiny, and then calm down. A few minutes later, Goku would do the same thing. Not that it was _that_ worrisome, course not. You see, what was really worrisome was the fact that Goku would literally **beg** Sanzo to give him his own room every time they stopped at an inn. Now Goku, they were quite certain, had a phobia with being alone. The planned disemboweling was postponed due to circumstances they couldn't explain—yeah, they couldn't explain why Goku was stopping them.

So, four days after the incident, they were in the sixth new town that they visited—Sanzo felt that the other towns didn't go with his mood—and were taking a break from the ass-torturing jeep drive. Gojyo felt that with the stress from Goku and the horrible travelling experiences, he was going to die young.

"I need a cigar," he informed no one and reached into his pocket for one. Sadly, his supply had gone poof. "Oi Goku," he drawled, "you wouldn't happen to have a cigar with you, would you?" It was a stupid question due to the fact the Gojyo knew quite well how Sanzo would beat up the whole world if he learned that Goku started smoking.

Luckily for the whole world, Goku had not started smoking and neither will he ever (the smoke squicked him). Instead of handing the red head much desired nicotine, he simply stared; unaware that Gojyo started staring at him as well.

Normal people would've found it weird and although Gojyo wasn't the least bit normal, he still found it a trifle unusual. Now that he thought about it, Goku seemed to feel less tense around him than with the other two. Of course, that might've been just his imagination. But he was quite sure that he didn't imagine the lack of reply. "Oi saru?"

Goku snapped out of whatever he needed snapping out of and gave Gojyo a smile that, although beautiful, didn't seem to reach his eyes. It was the same kind of smile Hakkai had before he and Gojyo got together. Gojyo was a little freaked.

"You've got to admit. Goku's been avoiding the both of us."

Sanzo didn't think that Hakkai's statement was worthy of a reply. Instead, he grunted in way of response and continued drinking himself silly with the cheap sake that he had bought from the store nearby (they didn't have any good ones).

Hakkai smirked at him. "Do you really think that it'll do you a ton of good if you keep drinking like that, Sanzo? Just because Goku prefers Gojyo's company to ours doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"I'm not jealous."

Hakkai's smile widened. "I never said you were."

"You were thinking it."

The dark-haired man sighed and slumped on the coach in the corner of Sanzo's room. For some reason, neither his nor Gojyo's rooms had a couch and he would bet anything that Goku's had. It was one of the little injustices from Sanzo that Hakkai got annoyed at. I mean, really, what kind of room did not have a couch?

"Really," he said, looking at the monk irately, "do you seriously think that Goku would avoid you for anything but a good reason?"

"I don't care." Sanzo finished one bottle and went on to the next. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hakkai looked at him sheepishly. "I was bored. Gojyo went out with Goku to buy some food . . . or was it cigars? Actually, he's with Goku to get information out of the boy."

"And?"

"We both doubt that it would be successful," he admitted.

~0~

Sure enough, Gojyo wasn't successful. In fact, not only was he unsuccessful but was also bruised and annoyed. The saru ran away from him while he was being hypnotized by that boy's eyes. Really, golden eyes should be banned. They were just too pretty to be on a human. Also, he bonked his head on a low branch while running after the boy. It wasn't really fair.

Gojyo collapsed on his bed while he tried to remember what Goku had told him during their little walk. The boy told him something weird and then ran off to heaven knows where. When Sanzo found out that he lost Goku, the monk nearly killed him. Sanzo was out with Hakkai looking for Goku and they asked him to stay and wait. Sure, he was waiting. But, hell, he knew that waiting would be futile. Before dinner anyway . . .

__

Gojyo, tell Sanzo that I'll be back for dinner! I have to meet someone. You'll do that for me, ne Gojyo? Goku had looked at him with such pleading eyes that Gojyo didn't notice that the boy had disappeared.

After some time of simply staring at some non-existent dot on the wall, he seemed to realize that Goku's message was different from what he remembered. Maybe it was because of that fucking branch—he burned it, just so you know. What was it? Goku said something after that, he was sure.

__

Arigato Gojyo! I'll be back soon. I just have to meet a . . .

"Shit! What did Goku say?" Gojyo screamed at the poor unassuming wall. The wall quivered in fear . . . or maybe it was just the loud banging on his door.

"Gojyo! Gojyo! Open the door! He's going to KILL me!" Goku's shrilly voice echoed around the room. "Gojyo! Quick! Sanzo's coming!" Panic.

Lazily, Gojyo got up from the bed and opened the door, causing the monkey to tumble into his couchless room. Goku looked about the room, looked at Gojyo, looked at the door, winced at the sound of loud thumping feet, looked at Gojyo again, and then ran to hide behind the annoyed kappa.

Right in time, the monk stamped into the room and glared at Gojyo and the smaller figure behind him.

"BAKASARU!" Sanzo shouted. "Where the hell did you run off to? We've been looking for _hours_ and then we see you skipping happily back to this inn like the weight of the world suddenly disappeared from your shoulders. Where have you been?"

Gojyo almost smiled at the fact that his younger companion was being lectured by big high and mighty.

"I went to the doctor," Goku said honestly, peeking from behind Gojyo's back. "I had a stomachache and the doctor was free and he gave me free food!" This was said rather perkily, causing Sanzo to grab his paper fan and whack the boy silly.

"Bakasaru," the monk said after his enthusiastic whacking. Sanzo then went out of the room, leaving Goku and Gojyo to stare after him. Sanzo, they decided, was a mean mean man.

Gojyo was contemplating on either beating Goku up or strangling him. It was a hard decision but one had to be made, he just couldn't decide. Figuring that he would never figure it out by himself, he opted to ask the one he was going to torture. "Oi Goku. Would you prefer being . . ." His sentence was cut short when he realized that Goku was gone. "Fucking monkey."

Gojyo took several strides and collapsed on his bed, too lazy to look for the saru. "So, he went to the doctor huh . . ."

Sanzo looked at Goku suspiciously. The boy sneaked into his room while he was raging about incompetent pet monkeys and such. "Since when did you need to go to the doctor? Hakkai could've healed you."

Goku lowered his eyes. "The doctor was free and he gave me food. That's all. I didn't see any harm in doing that." He looked about. "Where is Hakkai?"

"Buying food," the monk answered, wondering why Goku suddenly changed the course of their conversation but he let it pass. Of course he would. He didn't have a choice either way.

"When's he coming back?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. He was jealous again. Goddamned jealous. He can't be feeling jealous. Why in the world would he? Course not. "Later. We'll have to have a late dinner. You'll have to wait."

Goku nodded. "Aa. I won't eat dinner then Sanzo. I'll be in my room, sleeping."

"Nani?!"

The boy laughed nervously, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I ate already. Ja!" He turned around and was about to leave when he suddenly turned to face Sanzo again. "Anou . . . Sanzo . . ." he said hesitantly.

"What?" the monk snapped. He was getting _really_ impatient with the boy.

"Iie. It's nothing. Ja!"

Goku fled.

"He didn't want to eat?"

"No."

"And he seemed suspicious?"

"Aa."

"Well, him not eating _is_ suspicious."

"I know."

"He seemed nervous and was about to tell you something but didn't?"

"Aa."

"Did he look sick?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Am I that boy's keeper?"

"Actually . . ."

"Shut it."

Hakkai habitually placed his chin on top of his hand and contemplated on the conversation he just had with Sanzo. He wasn't gone for more than ten minutes and already Sanzo had something to complain about. Technically, Sanzo didn't complain but informed. Fortunately, Hakkai knew that Sanzo doesn't inform if not to complain and so, in another sense, Sanzo complained. It was lucky that Sanzo never whined though; Goku did that.

Speaking of Goku, he had to admit that the boy was acting a trifle strange. He didn't refuse food even after his ordeal with Homura and Kougaiji, so why was he starting to abstain from it now? It wasn't as if being a glutton ever bothered Goku.

"What did Gojyo say?" he asked.

Sanzo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't ask idiots."

"OI! Sanzo-sama! I heard that you corrupted bastard!" Gojyo shouted from the next room. Sanzo cursed all thin walls.

"Have you been listening to us all this time?" Hakkai asked the man from across the wall.

For a while, there was no answer and then when the door burst open, Sanzo and Hakkai _almost _jumped in surprise.

"Aa," Gojyo said, walking to the comfortable couch and falling on it. "I've been wondering when you'd call me. Oi, Sanzo-sama, why didn't you get my room a couch?"

"Who would? I don't give kappas couches."

Hakkai looked fondly as his lover and his confidante argued over the couch. There was something about couches that you just had to have. They were comfortable and fun to sit on. The bed was simply _not_ made for sitting. Also, couches gave you that insatiable appetite to make out. Or maybe it was only him. He wondered though, did Goku have a couch?

He asked.

He didn't receive an answer.

He suddenly had the feeling that Goku _did _have a couch.

Sanzo cleared his throat. "Now that we've settled the fact that you will never get a couch from me, tell me what's wrong with the saru."

The red head snorted. "How am I supposed to know what's wrong with your pet? You're the one that he goes to all the time. I feel rather neglected really."

Hakkai patted his lover on the back. "There there."

Then the tears came. "I don't know. I try and I try to do what I can but would he ever listen to me? No! It's all Sanzo this, Sanzo that, Sanzo I want to screw you. How am I supposed to be a big brother if all he keeps on angsting about is some damned, evil, insensitive, homicidal monk?" He buried his head on Hakkai's chest and moaned [although for what reason, we'll never know] as the brunette's arms wrapped about him comfortingly.

A vein popped on Sanzo's head as he went trigger-happy on the couple sitting on _his _couch. "Shi~ne!" Bullets flew everywhere.

Gojyo emerged from Hakkai's chest and yelped as one of the bullets almost hit him. When Sanzo finally ran out of ammunition, he and Hakkai convulsed with laughter.

"That was priceless!" Gojyo snickered. "You should've seen your face Sanzo-sama!" He would've said more if Sanzo hadn't pointed a newly loaded gun at him.

Hakkai quieted down his guffaws to a soft chuckle until he was ready to talk without giggling—giggling was just so girly and he wouldn't be caught dead doing such a heinous act. When he was finally ready to talk, he elbowed Gojyo on the ribs to keep the man from getting killed by a ticked off monk.

"So Sanzo," he said, finally succeeding in making Gojyo shut up. "What'll we do?"

Sanzo remained silent for a while before he said "Nothing. We do nothing unless Goku tells us what to do. Until Goku finally tells us what's bothering him."

The couple nodded.

They all headed down to eat.

~0~

Goku looked at the mirror and sighed bitterly. The scars that were there the night before somehow disappeared, thanks to the doctor that he made him go to. The doctor was weird. He always carried an odd rabbit with him all the time.

He looked at his violated body. He had no tears for it anymore but he still wanted to curl up in a corner and cry until his death came. Death was something he was contemplating on but he knew he couldn't kill himself . . . not when they would be affected. He knew that he should've committed suicide when he woke up that night but suicide wasn't an option anymore. He didn't even have the freedom to kill himself. 

Two days after he was brutally violated, they came and did it again.

He knew that he should tell Sanzo but what would that equate to? Sanzo being disgusted and all of them getting killed.

Yes, all of them. That's what they promised to do. They would kill all of them if he didn't comply. They would destroy all of them except him. No, he would be left alive as nothing but a doll for them to toy with.

But who were they?

Goku looked anxiously at the window. One of them would come that night.

He undressed and covered himself with a thin blanket. He looked at the window again, hoping that the man would never come. But it was a futile hope and he knew it.

"He's really not coming down?"

Gojyo shook his head. "His room is locked and he doesn't answer."

A tap.

Goku's eyes averted from the mirror to the window. His gold eyes widened when he saw him. He should've expected it. He shouldn't have felt scared anymore. He shouldn't have felt the shiver run through him like a flash of lightning, quick, fast, and painful. He shouldn't have just stood there with his mouth agape. He knew that he was going to come. He shouldn't have felt the frozen fear. But he did.

He walked stiffly towards the window and clutched at the window's latch, trying to open it with fingers numbed by fear. As soon as he got the window open, Kougaiji entered, wrapped his arms around Goku's body, and crushed his hot mouth on his.

The blanket fell as they did on the couch, leaving Goku naked beneath a violent demon. Kougaiji kissed him everywhere passionately, grinning as he did so. Who would've thought that he, of all people, could have the seiten taisei under his power?

"You didn't tell them, did you?" he breathed into Goku's ear, licking it as he did so.

The boy shivered. "Iie," he answered hoarsely, trying not to get squished by Kougaiji's weight on him.

"Good."

"Are you sure you don't want to call Goku?" Gojyo asked the monk.

"No."

Hakkai looked at him. "Definitely?" Usually, he wouldn't argue with Sanzo, knowing that Sanzo always had a reasonable explanation over anything he decided, but now, he couldn't help it. He had a bad feeling—if he were a woman, he would've said that it was a woman's intuition, unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Aa." Even Sanzo felt unsure of his own answer.

The red head would've grinned if he weren't feeling all anxious. "No really. You know you want to call him."

"I don't."

"That's crap."

"I don't care about that idiot."

"That's even bigger crap."

Of course, when they heard a muffled scream from Goku's room, all decisions, reasonable explanations, and arguments were forgotten. They quickly sprang up from their seats and rushed up the stairs, hoping that nothing *too* bad happened to the boy.

They reached the door of Goku's room and started banging on it, hearing only the harsh breathing of someone inside.

Kougaiji was pushing in and out of him. He was aroused at the sight of the pained look Goku wore on his face. The boy's mouth was parted slightly, eyes wide open, and hair dampened; his body glistened with sweat. Goku was a pretty sight to look at.

Kou grunted when he heard the banging at the door. "Tell them to go away," he ordered, pushing deeper to hurt the boy even more.

Goku groaned and then complied. He didn't want them to see him in the position that he was in any more than the demon prince did. He could hear Sanzo shouting outside, asking him what's wrong. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Leave me alone. Please," he said, voice cracking and hoarse. "Just go away."

"Saru!" he heard Gojyo scream. "I'm going to break this door apart if you don't open it right now!"

Goku knew that there was no reasoning Gojyo. Besides, he had to get rid of them before he actually climaxed. "Hakkai, please make them go away."

There was dead silence outside before he heard Hakkai say "hai" and ushered the two men from the hallway.

Kougaiji bit into his neck. "Good job, Son Goku." He covered Goku's mouth with his own hot one.

A/N: Oh, yippee, chapter—what's this chapter?—is done! I swear, the next time I write a fic, I won't put it in R. Nobody reviews in R. Damn. I wanted at least an average of 10 reviews per chapter but no. Nobody (much) reviewed the last one. I mean, I thrive on reviews. How am I supposed to write without enough reviews to sustain me? It's injustice, I say.

Anyway, I'm hankering for alcohol. My mom hid all the alcohol since the last time I got drunk and vomited all over the dance floor. Shit. Oh, and just so you know, sake tastes divine. You've gotta commend the Japanese for inventing it.

By the way, Yami no Matsuei totally rocks! I swear, I just got the third manga and you've gotta love the non-con between Muraki and Hisoka. Of course, it's sweet the way Tsuzuki's always there for Hisoka, but, hell, non-con rocks! I seriously recommend watching it or reading the manga—either way, Hisoka still looks good. Oh, and TsuXHis is just magnificent!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter ?

You just ought to commend the Sanzo-ikkou for their unnatural ability to jump back up again even if the world's harsh gravity kept pulling them down. Take the ringleader, Sanzo, for instance. He lost his master, killed a ton, and yet still has the ability to one handedly remove brain cells from annoying gits whose names just happened to start with the letter "G." Only a true jumper would be able to perform such a feat. Another example would be Hakkai, the smiling dude. He, too, lost his girlfriend—who was raped and performed suicide, by the way—and his childhood wasn't exactly a bright, cheerful, Bozo the Clown one, but he stood up and jumped at the man who saved him from himself: Gojyo. Now, it would be quite unfair to exclude Gojyo from our fantastic jump-back-uppers. Gojyo was a taboo child—half-man and half-demon . . . you really should be impressed by all those hormones—and with his step-mother hating him and beating him up and eventually getting killed by his half-brother, you'd be blind not to see the excellent way he jumped back.

Being around quite exceptional jumpers, it'd have an eventual effect on you one way or another. Goku felt that it affected him quite a lot. He tried to get everything in sync with his life again, didn't he?

Sadly, his jumping back resulted to slightly more problems than he had before.

Of course, he wouldn't share it with any of them.

~0~

  
  
__

"Sanzo, I'm fine. Really. See? Let's just forget the whole thing. Let's just pretend that nothing happened. Please. Don't go running after them anymore. Come on! Let's just get food. I'm hungry!"

__

You wouldn't want them hurt would you?

No.

Then bend to my every whim.

~0~

Gojyo glanced at Goku for the nth time that day as the two of them strolled about the town, looking for either food or cigars or both. Just when he thought that the boy was recovering from his encounter with Homura and Kougaiji (they presumed Kougaiji was in it too), Goku started acting weird on them again.

How?

Well, for one thing, Goku would just stare at nothing, look frightened for a moment, look at them in scrutiny, and then calm down. A few minutes later, Goku would do the same thing. Not that it was _that_ worrisome, course not. You see, what was really worrisome was the fact that Goku would literally **beg** Sanzo to give him his own room every time they stopped at an inn. Now Goku, they were quite certain, had a phobia with being alone. The planned disemboweling was postponed due to circumstances they couldn't explain—yeah, they couldn't explain why Goku was stopping them.

So, four days after the incident, they were in the sixth new town that they visited—Sanzo felt that the other towns didn't go with his mood—and were taking a break from the ass-torturing jeep drive. Gojyo felt that with the stress from Goku and the horrible travelling experiences, he was going to die young.

"I need a cigar," he informed no one and reached into his pocket for one. Sadly, his supply had gone poof. "Oi Goku," he drawled, "you wouldn't happen to have a cigar with you, would you?" It was a stupid question due to the fact the Gojyo knew quite well how Sanzo would beat up the whole world if he learned that Goku started smoking.

Luckily for the whole world, Goku had not started smoking and neither will he ever (the smoke squicked him). Instead of handing the red head much desired nicotine, he simply stared; unaware that Gojyo started staring at him as well.

Normal people would've found it weird and although Gojyo wasn't the least bit normal, he still found it a trifle unusual. Now that he thought about it, Goku seemed to feel less tense around him than with the other two. Of course, that might've been just his imagination. But he was quite sure that he didn't imagine the lack of reply. "Oi saru?"

Goku snapped out of whatever he needed snapping out of and gave Gojyo a smile that, although beautiful, didn't seem to reach his eyes. It was the same kind of smile Hakkai had before he and Gojyo got together. Gojyo was a little freaked.

  
  


"You've got to admit. Goku's been avoiding the both of us."

Sanzo didn't think that Hakkai's statement was worthy of a reply. Instead, he grunted in way of response and continued drinking himself silly with the cheap sake that he had bought from the store nearby (they didn't have any good ones).

Hakkai smirked at him. "Do you really think that it'll do you a ton of good if you keep drinking like that, Sanzo? Just because Goku prefers Gojyo's company to ours doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"I'm not jealous."

Hakkai's smile widened. "I never said you were."

"You were thinking it."

The dark-haired man sighed and slumped on the coach in the corner of Sanzo's room. For some reason, neither his nor Gojyo's rooms had a couch and he would bet anything that Goku's had. It was one of the little injustices from Sanzo that Hakkai got annoyed at. I mean, really, what kind of room did not have a couch?

"Really," he said, looking at the monk irately, "do you seriously think that Goku would avoid you for anything but a good reason?"

"I don't care." Sanzo finished one bottle and went on to the next. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hakkai looked at him sheepishly. "I was bored. Gojyo went out with Goku to buy some food . . . or was it cigars? Actually, he's with Goku to get information out of the boy."

"And?"

"We both doubt that it would be successful," he admitted.

  
  


~0~

  
  


Sure enough, Gojyo wasn't successful. In fact, not only was he unsuccessful but was also bruised and annoyed. The saru ran away from him while he was being hypnotized by that boy's eyes. Really, golden eyes should be banned. They were just too pretty to be on a human. Also, he bonked his head on a low branch while running after the boy. It wasn't really fair.

Gojyo collapsed on his bed while he tried to remember what Goku had told him during their little walk. The boy told him something weird and then ran off to heaven knows where. When Sanzo found out that he lost Goku, the monk nearly killed him. Sanzo was out with Hakkai looking for Goku and they asked him to stay and wait. Sure, he was waiting. But, hell, he knew that waiting would be futile. Before dinner anyway . . .

__

Gojyo, tell Sanzo that I'll be back for dinner! I have to meet someone. You'll do that for me, ne Gojyo? Goku had looked at him with such pleading eyes that Gojyo didn't notice that the boy had disappeared.

After some time of simply staring at some non-existent dot on the wall, he seemed to realize that Goku's message was different from what he remembered. Maybe it was because of that fucking branch—he burned it, just so you know. What was it? Goku said something after that, he was sure.

__

Arigato Gojyo! I'll be back soon. I just have to meet a . . .

"Shit! What did Goku say?" Gojyo screamed at the poor unassuming wall. The wall quivered in fear . . . or maybe it was just the loud banging on his door.

"Gojyo! Gojyo! Open the door! He's going to KILL me!" Goku's shrilly voice echoed around the room. "Gojyo! Quick! Sanzo's coming!" Panic.

Lazily, Gojyo got up from the bed and opened the door, causing the monkey to tumble into his couchless room. Goku looked about the room, looked at Gojyo, looked at the door, winced at the sound of loud thumping feet, looked at Gojyo again, and then ran to hide behind the annoyed kappa.

Right in time, the monk stamped into the room and glared at Gojyo and the smaller figure behind him.

"BAKASARU!" Sanzo shouted. "Where the hell did you run off to? We've been looking for _hours_ and then we see you skipping happily back to this inn like the weight of the world suddenly disappeared from your shoulders. Where have you been?"

Gojyo almost smiled at the fact that his younger companion was being lectured by big high and mighty.

"I went to the doctor," Goku said honestly, peeking from behind Gojyo's back. "I had a stomachache and the doctor was free and he gave me free food!" This was said rather perkily, causing Sanzo to grab his paper fan and whack the boy silly.

"Bakasaru," the monk said after his enthusiastic whacking. Sanzo then went out of the room, leaving Goku and Gojyo to stare after him. Sanzo, they decided, was a mean mean man.

Gojyo was contemplating on either beating Goku up or strangling him. It was a hard decision but one had to be made, he just couldn't decide. Figuring that he would never figure it out by himself, he opted to ask the one he was going to torture. "Oi Goku. Would you prefer being . . ." His sentence was cut short when he realized that Goku was gone. "Fucking monkey."

Gojyo took several strides and collapsed on his bed, too lazy to look for the saru. "So, he went to the doctor huh . . ."

  
  


Sanzo looked at Goku suspiciously. The boy sneaked into his room while he was raging about incompetent pet monkeys and such. "Since when did you need to go to the doctor? Hakkai could've healed you."

Goku lowered his eyes. "The doctor was free and he gave me food. That's all. I didn't see any harm in doing that." He looked about. "Where is Hakkai?"

"Buying food," the monk answered, wondering why Goku suddenly changed the course of their conversation but he let it pass. Of course he would. He didn't have a choice either way.

"When's he coming back?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. He was jealous again. Goddamned jealous. He can't be feeling jealous. Why in the world would he? Course not. "Later. We'll have to have a late dinner. You'll have to wait."

Goku nodded. "Aa. I won't eat dinner then Sanzo. I'll be in my room, sleeping."

"Nani?!"

The boy laughed nervously, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I ate already. Ja!" He turned around and was about to leave when he suddenly turned to face Sanzo again. "Anou . . . Sanzo . . ." he said hesitantly.

"What?" the monk snapped. He was getting _really_ impatient with the boy.

"Iie. It's nothing. Ja!"

Goku fled.

  
  


"He didn't want to eat?"

"No."

"And he seemed suspicious?"

"Aa."

"Well, him not eating _is_ suspicious."

"I know."

"He seemed nervous and was about to tell you something but didn't?"

"Aa."

"Did he look sick?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Am I that boy's keeper?"

"Actually . . ."

"Shut it."

Hakkai habitually placed his chin on top of his hand and contemplated on the conversation he just had with Sanzo. He wasn't gone for more than ten minutes and already Sanzo had something to complain about. Technically, Sanzo didn't complain but informed. Fortunately, Hakkai knew that Sanzo doesn't inform if not to complain and so, in another sense, Sanzo complained. It was lucky that Sanzo never whined though; Goku did that.

Speaking of Goku, he had to admit that the boy was acting a trifle strange. He didn't refuse food even after his ordeal with Homura and Kougaiji, so why was he starting to abstain from it now? It wasn't as if being a glutton ever bothered Goku.

"What did Gojyo say?" he asked.

Sanzo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't ask idiots."

"OI! Sanzo-sama! I heard that you corrupted bastard!" Gojyo shouted from the next room. Sanzo cursed all thin walls.

"Have you been listening to us all this time?" Hakkai asked the man from across the wall.

For a while, there was no answer and then when the door burst open, Sanzo and Hakkai _almost _jumped in surprise.

"Aa," Gojyo said, walking to the comfortable couch and falling on it. "I've been wondering when you'd call me. Oi, Sanzo-sama, why didn't you get my room a couch?"

"Who would? I don't give kappas couches."

Hakkai looked fondly as his lover and his confidante argued over the couch. There was something about couches that you just had to have. They were comfortable and fun to sit on. The bed was simply _not_ made for sitting. Also, couches gave you that insatiable appetite to make out. Or maybe it was only him. He wondered though, did Goku have a couch?

He asked.

He didn't receive an answer.

He suddenly had the feeling that Goku _did _have a couch.

Sanzo cleared his throat. "Now that we've settled the fact that you will never get a couch from me, tell me what's wrong with the saru."

The red head snorted. "How am I supposed to know what's wrong with your pet? You're the one that he goes to all the time. I feel rather neglected really."

Hakkai patted his lover on the back. "There there."

Then the tears came. "I don't know. I try and I try to do what I can but would he ever listen to me? No! It's all Sanzo this, Sanzo that, Sanzo I want to screw you. How am I supposed to be a big brother if all he keeps on angsting about is some damned, evil, insensitive, homicidal monk?" He buried his head on Hakkai's chest and moaned [although for what reason, we'll never know] as the brunette's arms wrapped about him comfortingly.

A vein popped on Sanzo's head as he went trigger-happy on the couple sitting on _his _couch. "Shi~ne!" Bullets flew everywhere.

Gojyo emerged from Hakkai's chest and yelped as one of the bullets almost hit him. When Sanzo finally ran out of ammunition, he and Hakkai convulsed with laughter.

"That was priceless!" Gojyo snickered. "You should've seen your face Sanzo-sama!" He would've said more if Sanzo hadn't pointed a newly loaded gun at him.

Hakkai quieted down his guffaws to a soft chuckle until he was ready to talk without giggling—giggling was just so girly and he wouldn't be caught dead doing such a heinous act. When he was finally ready to talk, he elbowed Gojyo on the ribs to keep the man from getting killed by a ticked off monk.

"So Sanzo," he said, finally succeeding in making Gojyo shut up. "What'll we do?"

Sanzo remained silent for a while before he said "Nothing. We do nothing unless Goku tells us what to do. Until Goku finally tells us what's bothering him."

The couple nodded.

They all headed down to eat.

  
  


~0~

  
  


Goku looked at the mirror and sighed bitterly. The scars that were there the night before somehow disappeared, thanks to the doctor that he made him go to. The doctor was weird. He always carried an odd rabbit with him all the time.

He looked at his violated body. He had no tears for it anymore but he still wanted to curl up in a corner and cry until his death came. Death was something he was contemplating on but he knew he couldn't kill himself . . . not when they would be affected. He knew that he should've committed suicide when he woke up that night but suicide wasn't an option anymore. He didn't even have the freedom to kill himself. 

Two days after he was brutally violated, they came and did it again.

He knew that he should tell Sanzo but what would that equate to? Sanzo being disgusted and all of them getting killed.

Yes, all of them. That's what they promised to do. They would kill all of them if he didn't comply. They would destroy all of them except him. No, he would be left alive as nothing but a doll for them to toy with.

But who were they?

Goku looked anxiously at the window. One of them would come that night.

He undressed and covered himself with a thin blanket. He looked at the window again, hoping that the man would never come. But it was a futile hope and he knew it.

  
  


"He's really not coming down?"

Gojyo shook his head. "His room is locked and he doesn't answer."

  
  


A tap.

Goku's eyes averted from the mirror to the window. His gold eyes widened when he saw him. He should've expected it. He shouldn't have felt scared anymore. He shouldn't have felt the shiver run through him like a flash of lightning, quick, fast, and painful. He shouldn't have just stood there with his mouth agape. He knew that he was going to come. He shouldn't have felt the frozen fear. But he did.

He walked stiffly towards the window and clutched at the window's latch, trying to open it with fingers numbed by fear. As soon as he got the window open, Kougaiji entered, wrapped his arms around Goku's body, and crushed his hot mouth on his.

The blanket fell as they did on the couch, leaving Goku naked beneath a violent demon. Kougaiji kissed him everywhere passionately, grinning as he did so. Who would've thought that he, of all people, could have the seiten taisei under his power?

"You didn't tell them, did you?" he breathed into Goku's ear, licking it as he did so.

The boy shivered. "Iie," he answered hoarsely, trying not to get squished by Kougaiji's weight on him.

"Good."

  
  


"Are you sure you don't want to call Goku?" Gojyo asked the monk.

"No."

Hakkai looked at him. "Definitely?" Usually, he wouldn't argue with Sanzo, knowing that Sanzo always had a reasonable explanation over anything he decided, but now, he couldn't help it. He had a bad feeling—if he were a woman, he would've said that it was a woman's intuition, unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Aa." Even Sanzo felt unsure of his own answer.

The red head would've grinned if he weren't feeling all anxious. "No really. You know you want to call him."

"I don't."

"That's crap."

"I don't care about that idiot."

"That's even bigger crap."

Of course, when they heard a muffled scream from Goku's room, all decisions, reasonable explanations, and arguments were forgotten. They quickly sprang up from their seats and rushed up the stairs, hoping that nothing *too* bad happened to the boy.

They reached the door of Goku's room and started banging on it, hearing only the harsh breathing of someone inside.

  
  


Kougaiji was pushing in and out of him. He was aroused at the sight of the pained look Goku wore on his face. The boy's mouth was parted slightly, eyes wide open, and hair dampened; his body glistened with sweat. Goku was a pretty sight to look at.

Kou grunted when he heard the banging at the door. "Tell them to go away," he ordered, pushing deeper to hurt the boy even more.

Goku groaned and then complied. He didn't want them to see him in the position that he was in any more than the demon prince did. He could hear Sanzo shouting outside, asking him what's wrong. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Leave me alone. Please," he said, voice cracking and hoarse. "Just go away."

"Saru!" he heard Gojyo scream. "I'm going to break this door apart if you don't open it right now!"

Goku knew that there was no reasoning Gojyo. Besides, he had to get rid of them before he actually climaxed. "Hakkai, please make them go away."

There was dead silence outside before he heard Hakkai say "hai" and ushered the two men from the hallway.

Kougaiji bit into his neck. "Good job, Son Goku." He covered Goku's mouth with his own hot one.

  
  


A/N: Oh, yippee, chapter—what's this chapter?—is done! I swear, the next time I write a fic, I won't put it in R. Nobody reviews in R. Damn. I wanted at least an average of 10 reviews per chapter but no. Nobody (much) reviewed the last one. I mean, I thrive on reviews. How am I supposed to write without enough reviews to sustain me? It's injustice, I say.

Anyway, I'm hankering for alcohol. My mom hid all the alcohol since the last time I got drunk and vomited all over the dance floor. Shit. Oh, and just so you know, sake tastes divine. You've gotta commend the Japanese for inventing it.

By the way, Yami no Matsuei totally rocks! I swear, I just got the third manga and you've gotta love the non-con between Muraki and Hisoka. Of course, it's sweet the way Tsuzuki's always there for Hisoka, but, hell, non-con rocks! I seriously recommend watching it or reading the manga—either way, Hisoka still looks good. Oh, and TsuXHis is just magnificent!


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: I added to this chapter. Click here** if you want to skip to the added part.**

Chapter 8

Silence is a good thing. It really is. Silence gives you peace of mind and it allows your ringing ears a break from all the noise of the world. It's like a sudden and welcome order amidst chaos.

Chaos is good too. It gives the world variety and it spares you from going mad from an obsessive order. It's an incoherent noise, just soft enough to forget.

And so, being opposites, they balance each other out such as the ying balances the yang; the earth balances the heaven; and something that could be balanced balances another thing that could be balanced. So, yeah, silence or order and chaos are there to make the world a pleasant place to live in.

But what if neither is there?

What would be left?

Not silence; instead a pregnant pause. Not chaos; instead a headache.

It was lucky that these only lasted awhile.

But what if silence and chaos simply overlapped each other, creating something heavy and overwhelming. That's dangerous. No, more than dangerous: it was insane.

Everyday's the same. I feel them merge. I try to separate, resist the urge. – Goodbye, Natalie Imbruglia

~0~

Goku woke up with three different eye colors boring into his own. Self-consciously, he made a small sound that might've been a cough or a moan, but it didn't make the purple, red, and green go away. No, it made those eye colors draw nearer and watch him with more intensity. Feeling a little more than stupid, cheeks slightly red, he greeted those eye colors a good morning.

The purple eyes glared. "What's so good about the morning?" the owner of the purple eyes, Sanzo, asked.

It was only then that Goku remembered what had happened that night. He quickly looked about him. No Kougaiji, he sighed. That was at least good. He fainted while the man was screwing him. _That_ he remembered. How he got clothes back on, got cleaned, and got into bed was something he didn't know. And then he thought about his friends. Did they see them? Scared, he asked what happened.

Gojyo answered him. "We found you sleeping under the shower this morning. What the hell were you doing there?"

Goku sighed with relief. So they didn't see him with Kougajij after all? Thank god. "I was, uh, taking a shower since I had a bad dream and all. I guess that I fell asleep."

They seemed to accept his excuse and he couldn't be happier. No, actually he could be. He wanted to tell them what had been happening to him; he wanted to break down crying and hold unto them for support; but he didn't want to risk their lives. So, he supposed that them not knowing was the next best thing. "Ne, Sanzo," he said, drawing nearer to his master, trying to get the monk's warmth and comfort without he himself knowing it, "what's for breakfast?"

Sanzo _almost _blushed (he will NEVER blush, never), sensing Goku's presence near him. He didn't even have to look at the other two to know that they were grinning. "Eat yourself," he snapped.

"We'll be having meatbuns," Hakkai informed the boy. "How does that sound?"

"Yatta!" Goku cheered.

"He was lying."

A snort. "You noticed?"

Goku accompanied Hakkai to the store for food, leaving Gojyo and Sanzo to glare at each other for the time being. In all honesty, neither the blonde nor the red head liked it. It gave them a chance to discuss though—it was Hakkai's idea that they discuss while he and Goku went to buy food. After a few minutes, they did more arguing and insulting than discussing.

Gojyo glared at the monk. "Yeah, I noticed. Don't go all sarcastic on me, damned monk. We all noticed. Who wouldn't?"

This caused Sanzo to grunt and turn away. He decided right then and there that he wanted to blow the demon's brains out as soon as possible. It was too bad that Hakkai and Goku would go all ballistic at him if he did. Damn.

"Sanzo, look at me," Gojyo ordered the monk, all mockery gone, in its place, seriousness. When Sanzo refused to look, Gojyo punched the man, causing Sanzo, not to look, but glare at him. Luckily, Sanzo didn't do anything worse but glare. "I've got your attention at least," Gojyo murmured to himself. He glared back at Sanzo. "Why in the world are you still in denial?"

"I'm not."

It was Gojyo's turn to snort. "You are the epitome of people in denial, you know that? Aren't you tired of this conversation? Why won't you just admit that you're head over heels with the saru? _Then_ he might tell us what the fuck is wrong with him."

"I am not in denial."

Gojyo groaned and leaned unto Goku's couch. Damn the couch felt nice. "You know, what if Goku's still being visited by those fucking bastards and getting raped every night right under our noses?"

Sanzo would've retorted if they didn't hear the dropping of something and the scampering away of feet.

Goku was in an oddly happy mood. It was odd because he was raped that night and was almost caught but he was still happy. So, in conclusion, it was an odd sort of happy. Maybe the kind of happy that you always felt right before something bad happens to you.

So, Goku was oddly happily walking along the corridor of the inn, carrying the newly bought groceries. Hakkai forgot something and asked him to bring it back while he returned to the store for peaches [1]. He agreed and was actually excited to eat some of the meatbuns that he begged Hakkai to buy. He was real hungry, not having dinner that night and all.

He opened the door to his room, knowing that that was where Hakkai _ordered_ Sanzo and Gojyo to stay and wasn't really surprised to find them glaring at each other, Sanzo on the bed and Gojyo on the couch. What Gojyo said surprised him however.

__

"Goku's still being visited by those fucking bastards and getting raped every night right under our noses."

Shit! How'd they know? Goku immediately dropped the groceries on the floor and ran off to find Homura or Kougaiji.

~0~

So, they were all confused. Heck, even Sanzo was confused and he didn't like it. But as it happened, they were all confused, clueless, and irritated.

And Hakkai had only been gone for a few minutes. Couldn't these people take care without him?

"He opened the door, dropped the food, and ran off?" Hakkai asked, perplexed. Next time, Gojyo'll be doing the shopping. "What in the world did you do?"

Truth be told, Hakkai wasn't being fair. The two were just as anxious as he was, Sanzo even more so, puffing on his cigar like there was no tomorrow. Gojyo was even pacing the room. _That_ in itself was something.

Gojyo threw his hands up in the air and turned about to face Hakkai. "We didn't do _anything_! I was talking to great Sanzo-sama here about his being in denial and when I was telling him about how Goku might be getting raped every night under our noses—" Gojyo gasped and covered his mouth in shock. Hakkai's green eyes widened. The redhead cursed. "Shit! What if he is . . .?"

"Then those sounds that we heard last night . . ." Hakkai's eyes widened even more in realization.

"KUSO!"

There was a sickening crack of glass and a string of incoherent curses flew from Sanzo's mouth. Hakkai and Gojyo looked and saw that Sanzo had just punched the mirror and was turning red in anger. Sanzo then regained his composure, best as he possibly could, straightened his robes and promptly strode out of the room. He, unfortunately, didn't go too far and was hauled back in by Gojyo.

"That's seven years bad luck! It's as if we don't have bad luck right now. Where the hell do you think you're going?" the taboo demon asked, angrily clutching Sanzo's elbow.

"Where do you think?" Sanzo spat. "Isn't it obvious now? They probably threatened Goku that they'd kill us if he tells us anything and Goku, being the damned idiot he is, obeyed them. The fucking saru's probably off to beg for our lives or something and he'll probably go with them to compensate. Now, let go of my arm before that happens or I'll blow you head off. Kami-sama, I swear, I hate talking to morons. Let go!"

Gojyo, being the wise man that he is, immediately did, seeing the sense in Sanzo's words and knowing that the monk would not hesitate to kill him if he didn't. As soon as he was free, Sanzo hurriedly went out with Hakkai and Gojyo trailing after him.

They took the jeep.

~0~

Goku ran to the opposite side of town where Kougaiji told him that the doctor would be. Unfortunately, the town that he was in was rather big, more like a city in fact, and he had long way to run. He had to get there before either Homura or Kougaiji finds out that the other members of the Sanzo-ikkou knew what was happening to him.

But then, he couldn't help but feel bitter. If they knew that those two were still _doing _him, why didn't they stop them or something? Maybe they really didn't care. What if . . .?

No, he had to stop thinking of such things. He should just simply be happy that he was able to escape before they questioned him. He was lucky. He probably wouldn't be able to answer or face them if they were able to ask him.

He was still running. He was almost there. Just look for the rabbit.

~0~

Nii smiled at his computer, watching as Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai hurriedly ride the jeep in search for their youngest companion. It was a good thing that he brought the mechanical butterfly camera with him, one of his earlier and effective inventions. He programmed it to follow the monk everywhere. Yeah, he had a hell of a time watching the monk bathe.

On another part of the screen, Goku was running towards his _clinic_, sweaty and almost breathless. Nii had to smile again. He had two mechanical butterflies with him and he programmed the other one to follow Goku about everywhere as well. Kougaiji didn't know about it, however; he made sure of that. The prince wouldn't appreciate having him watch them have sex.

Besides, he got to touch Goku when the boy went to him for treatment.

Right . . . treatment.

Nii looked at the older members of the Sanzo-ikkou and grinned. He raised his bunny and played with it. _"You're late. You're late. You're very very late."_ [2]

~0~

What was it? A red door with a painted picture of a white rabbit. That's what the clinic usually had. In every town that they stopped at, it was there and so, what reason did he have to think that it would be any different?

He was right. It was there. Just up ahead. With a final burst of energy, he rushed forward and slammed the door open, seeing the _doctor_ looking expectantly at him.

"You know," Nii said coolly. "I thought that they would be able to figure it out earlier."

Goku just looked at him with panicked eyes. "How can I get to Kougaiji and Homura? I didn't say anything. I swear. I don't know how they knew," he cried.

Nii stood from his lovely chair and patted Goku on the head. "I know. I've been watching you."

"And just how did you do that?" a familiar voice asked angrily.

Nii was surprised at the unwelcome intruder but retained his composure. He spoke without looking at his new visitor. "Ah, dear prince, I have my ways. May I ask what brings you here?"

Kougaiji, who was standing behind him, leered at the frightened Goku. "Business," the prince answered simply.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and turned around to be able to look at Kougaiji. "Is that so? Well, I don't suppose you can go about your _business_ now that the other members of the Sanzo-ikkou know."

The demon hardly looked disappointed. "That's true. That's a problem, isn't it?" He looked at Goku, who was trying to make himself seem invisible. "What should we do Son Goku?"

Goku stopped trying to make himself invisible and glared at him instead. "I don't know," he spat out. "If you touch them . . ."

A/N: Yeah, I know. This is short too. Think of it as some sort of rising action right before the climax. Right . . . _climax. _*snicker*

[1] Peaches! Yeah! Remember the episode when Sanzo goes bitch out on Goku because of the rain? Yeah. When Homura goes kidnap Goku? Hell yeah. *smirk* Goku gave Sanzo peaches. It got into my head that Sanzo might like peaches.

[2] Think Alice in Wonderland. You know the bunny all panicky to get to the queen?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** - The new chapter 9

It wasn't at all difficult to track Goku down despite the hordes of people walking about. They simply had to ask someone if they saw a teenager with an odd-looking diadem running. I mean, who wouldn't notice the boy?

But for some reason, no matter how fast they've been going, they couldn't find Goku anywhere. Damn the town for being so big. Small villages were more suitable for runaway companions.

Also, something had been bothering Sanzo about the purple butterfly following them. Maybe it was the fact that it was following . . . or maybe it was something else. Besides, how could a butterfly follow a racing jeep? A butterfly can't simply be that fast.

And so, since Sanzo wasn't used to being overly paranoid over insects and since his temper was not exactly it's coolest, he shot the thing. The butterfly then made mechanical cry of despair and promptly fell in pieces on Gojyo's hair. The kappa was not very happy about it.

"What's the big idea, killing butterflies over my head?" he growled as he shook his head, causing the robot pieces to fly out of his hair and scatter on the empty spot beside him. He gave Sanzo a death glare, one that may almost rival the monk's own.

Sanzo ignored him, merely wondering what he should do with the person who sent a butterfly robot to follow them. He was also impatiently wondering where the fuck his pet was.

~

The rabbit danced in amusement as a chuckle came from the one holding it. So, the monk finally destroyed his toy. No matter, he put a tracking device on the butterfly's antennae and it, luckily, wasn't obliterated into pieces.

~

Hakkai suddenly stopped in front of a red door with a rabbit painted on it. "What say you that that's  where Goku went?"

Sanzo frowned. "The doctor's office?"

"Yeah. Look at it. It doesn't look like the other doors."

"So?"

Something clicked in Gojyo's mind. Something about a doctor. Doctor doctor doctor . . .

_"I went to the doctor."_

"He fucking went to the doctor!" Gojyo exclaimed. "Remember? When he came back yesterday, he said that he went to the fucking doctor. I bet that the doctor is in cahoots with . . . them."

The other two stared at him dumbfoundedly and then hurriedly scrambled out of the jeep. Sanzo kicked the infuriating red door open and glared full blast at whoever was inside. Unfortunately, the room was void of anything but a laptop showing a map of the city. In the center, a red dot blinked at where they were standing.

Sanzo cursed and was about to hit the laptop when the monitor static-ed and the map was replaced by a pale smiling gaunt face that they have never seen before. The face eyed the trio and than chuckled, making a stuffed rabbit dance along with his laugh.

"Too slow Sanzo-ikkou," said the unfamiliar face. "I am Nii Jieni, a scientist of Kougaiji-sama's step-mother and doctor to Son Goku-san until recently. Kougaiji-sama, the kami, and Son Goku poofed away a mere ten minutes ago to fulfill their agreement.

"Now, since I'm actually rather fond of your group, I decided to tell you about the agreement that our sweet naive Goku made with the mean mean demon and the evil kami. Am I right in guessing that you've figured out the part where Son Goku gets raped again and again, and if he tells you, you're figuratively toast and he would be a slave to Homura-sama and Kougaiji-sama sick desires?"

Sanzo glared.

Nii chuckled. "Of course I am." He then smiled and remained quiet, watching the expressions on the Sanzo-ikkou's faces. The monocled one was frowning whilst the other two were pretty much growling at him. What interested him the most, however, was the pain in the monk's eyes. Such pretty pain.

"Keep talking doc," Gojyo spat.

"Of course. Well, dear Goku didn't consider the fact that you might find out about it. After all, we all know that Son Goku isn't the most  . . . knowledgable among us. Homura-sama counted on this however. He knew that the dear boy would be a horrible liar and actor and that you would eventually figure it out, which you did, and made a loophole in the plan." Nii smirked. "You see, he really didn't want to kill you just yet. He was going on and on about making Konzen suffer first. I assume that Konzen would be you, Sanzo-san?"

Sanzo didn't answer.

"No matter," the doctor grinned. "So, when Goku went here a while ago, Homura told Goku that since he broke half the deal, he would have to fulfill half the 

consequence. Guess which consequence he chose?"

Hakkai gasped when he figured out the obvious conclusion. "He chose to be a slave rather than see us die."

"Obviously."

"Fuck!" Gojyo swore.

Nii chuckled. "Right you are Gojyo-san."

"Where is he?" Sanzo demanded.

Nii cleared his throat. "Well then, I would be quite the traitor if I disclosed the location to you, being at a demon tower that is east from here." He smiled widely. "Oops."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling us this?"

"It'd be a fun show to watch. After all, I've got a butterfly following dear Son Goku as well. Here's a teaser." Nii's face blinked out of the screen and was replaced 

by static. After a while, another image popped into view.

Goku was tied spread eagle on the bed with nary any clothing on. In his sweet mouth was a gag ball, and a cockring encircled his penis. Tears poured from his eyes as Homura and Kougaiji molested him. Homura then stopped what he was doing and looked directly at them, a smug smirk on his face.

Sanzo growled angrily and punched the laptop's monitor, tears pouring from his own eyes. Hakkai and Gojyo merely stood stock still, faces pale and horrified.

Nii's chuckle broke their shock. "This laptop will self destruct," he said in a high pitched mocking tone. "in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . ."

The Sanzo-ikkou ran out of the office.

"2 . . . 1 . . ."

Boom! An explosion destroyed the doctor's office and everything within it. Not even the red door survived it.

In the midst of the commotion of the villagers, trying to put out the fires, the Sanzo-ikkou silently exited the town and went west . . . er east.

TBC . .. 

a/n: Okay. So it's short. I'll add some more eventually if I see that people are still reading this. Until then!


End file.
